


Satan, settle down 别闹了，撒旦

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 恐同言论, 掌掴, 暴力, 粗暴的性, 轻微dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>因为这个人，Martin的原则全都被狗吃了。实际上，如果你的搭档热衷自讨苦吃，信奉虚无主义，是个十足的狗娘养的混账，那么让他闭嘴再操烂他的屁股，并不会让你变成娘炮，相反，每个够坏的家伙都会为此心满意足。<br/>Rust吻了他，像是并不清楚该怎么做。 </p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan, settle down 别闹了，撒旦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satan, settle down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806121) by [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist). 



> "别闹了，撒旦  
> 穿好你的裤子  
> 就让全球变暖吧  
> 莫叨扰我可怜的灵魂  
> 你我并不相识  
> 也两不相欠  
> 但在这等无常的时刻  
> 孩子们总会陷入疯狂  
> 从梦境中清醒过来  
> 离开四下情人环绕  
> 唉，我何其悲伤！"
> 
> From "Margot & The Nuclear So And So’s - A Children’s Crusade On Acid"

**Satan, settle down** **别闹了，撒旦**

by [Elquist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist)

 

 

 

——

 

别闹了，撒旦

穿好你的裤子

就让全球变暖吧

莫叨扰我可怜的灵魂

你我并不相识

也两不相欠

但在这等无常的时刻

孩子们总会陷入疯狂

从梦境中清醒过来

离开四下情人环绕

唉，我何其悲伤！

 

——

 

“早该猜到你是个基佬。”

Rust皱了皱脸，但没回应。Marty盯了他足足四秒，才扭头回去看路。道路是条长得没完的破带子，把片草不生的土地切成两半。Rust微微抬头，圆睁双眼，直直望着两人头顶的天空。那里空空如也，一尘不染。Marty不合时宜地想起些什么，比如Rust的手抵在胸口，传递着无可撼动的警告；比如Rust领头穿过走廊，Maggie轻轻点头示意，目送他们离开。方向盘被捏紧。Rust膝头的黑皮本随着车颤动不休。

“哈，蠢到还帮你牵线，Rust，”这回Marty没有再看向他，“我的错。”

这位世界级混球现在安静得像个学童，认真记着他的教条：“别回应这么烂的挑衅”。他没问Marty为什么偏偏选择这个时候提起这个话题。很可能每一任搭档都这么叫过他，真他妈的太可能了因为这是迟早的事。

接下来整整两小时，他替Marty省掉了那些就他自己听得懂的屁话。创下最新闭嘴时长记录。

 

——

 

已经过了晚上十一点，Rust公寓外黑魆魆的，寂静无声。Marty下车抽烟，两人沉默地伫立片刻，双双看着街道。Rust腋下夹着本子，袖子挽到手肘。Marty仍穿着外套。

“她看你那副模样，好像你是穿着闪亮铠甲的骑士。”Marty吸进最后一口烟，像是在刻意延续话题，好来拖住Rust这个混球或者别的什么，“好像你这么说了我就不会扇她一巴掌似的。几天前她来问过你会不会再去一起吃顿晚饭。”

Rust早已点燃下一根香烟，松开了衬衫领子。“是吗？”他听上去平静随意，但Marty留意到他语带谨慎，“你看起来不怎么乐意我在边上。”

Marty大笑。“哈，”他说，“是你败的兴。”

“她是个不错的女人，Marty。”

“说得好像你他妈的了解她，”他突然甩出一句，语气愤怒异常，“好像你他妈的能作出判断一样。”

Rust不为所动。“只是表个态，Marty，没别的。”他把烟头丢在街上，转身就走，既不道别，也不对搭车表示感谢。Marty看着对方慢吞吞地穿过房子前头干干的草皮，确认自己锁好了车，踟蹰了一会儿跟了上去。

门半开着。Marty敲也不敲径直走进空荡荡得白色公寓。Rust站在卧室——如果你管地上的床垫叫床的话。他背对Marty站在书堆前，手里捧着摊开的本子，一语不发陷入沉思。靠右那堆书上摆着两个细长柄的捕鸟器。

“上帝，”Marty说道，声音在半空的房间里回荡，“你一天到晚只会工作吗？”

“重温进展，”Rust回答着，带鸟类纹身的那只胳膊缓慢、随意地指了指本子，他甚至没抬头，“你从没这么干过？”他听起来根本不在意答案。

“这儿暗得和瞎了没区别。”

“有盏台灯。自己开。”Rust还是没抬头。

Marty收肩脱下外套，继续穿着怎么都太热了，他把衣服在臂弯里一挂，走过房间打开了灯。总算是亮了些。在Rust重温那些该死的进展的时候Marty打量着房间。

“那么，”又是一阵沉默后，Marty开了口。光线打在墙上的小圆镜上，“你想叫我干你？”

Rust没有回答。过了片刻，大概有那么半分钟，他合上本子，进屋后第一次转过身来面对Marty。昏暗的灯光照不亮整个房间。那让Rust的脸部轮廓比平日更显粗糙模糊。他低头瞧了瞧左手上的本子，把它放在床垫边的地面上，随后看向Marty。“是。”他没多说一个字。

空间甫地促狭了不少。Rust就在他面前，毫不设防，坦诚直接，清晰可感。Marty的嘴巴扭了扭——他知道自己随时都能转身离开，撇下Rust站在这儿，回家路上捎束花第二天早上送给Maggie。在医院前等着她。跪下求她原谅。

”过来。“嘴里出来的却是这个。

Rust没有动。Marty伸手，外套掉在地上。口袋里装的钥匙叮当一响。他走上前，在对方面前站定。陌生的眩晕感袭上心头。他像是在审视着他自己。Rust闻起来是烟味和汗水的混合。Marty抬手解对方的衬衫，Rust吞咽着，张了张嘴又闭上，没说什么。布料下的皮肤已从温暖变为滚烫。Marty把衬衫下摆从裤子里扯出来，解掉最后一颗扣子。“脱了。别想让我干所有的事。”

Rust慢慢脱下衬衫，攥在一只手里。

“左侧中枪，是吗？”Marty说，“一枪？两枪？”

Rust一语不发。Marty推高对方身上的布料，Rust左侧腹中弹留下的三处白色伤痕暴露出来。和疤痕相比，皮肤透出的深色表明他时常外出查案，在烈日下暴晒。当Marty伸手触摸那些伤疤时，Rust缩了缩，整个人紧张起来，显露出线条粗粝的坚硬肌腱。

“有一颗穿了过去？”Marty知道自己听起来随意得很勉强，“肯定很糟。”他把背心推上Rust的肩胛骨，歪下脑袋审视对方心脏上方的纹身，皱起了眉。“那是什么？”他问，“像个北欧文字。星座标志。”Rust张了张嘴，Marty抬起眉毛：“代表些更糟糕的事儿，是吧？省省吧，Rust。现在没空听你废话。”

他放开手，反手一个耳光。脆生生的巴掌在空荡的房间里回响。Rust踉跄着退了几步，撞翻了一摞书。他稳住自己，但Marty扯住了他的衣服。他抬起手臂，一瞬间两人仿佛又回到了第一次冲突的更衣室里。他们牢牢抓着对方，微微晃悠着，大声喘气。Marty可以感受到Rust，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动着。

“喜欢粗暴，哈？”Marty低声问道，“下班了就找人随便上你？一天忙完就找人彻底操你一通，是么？”

Rust苦着脸笑了一下，像是感到了疼，吞咽着再次稳住自己，每次看起来不那么事不关己似乎都要花上他一大笔力气。他紧紧握着Marty的手腕。他肯定能感受到对方的脉搏。Marty拉扯着Rust，用一条大腿按压着他的下体。Rust勃起了。他在Marty下颚和喉间喘息着，凑上前，停驻，然后吻了上去。

Rust的吻生涩得毫无章法。他死死抓着Marty的手腕，贴着对方紧压的大腿却并没有下意识摩擦自己，像是达到了紧张的巅峰，他几乎用上了牙。Marty熟知唇齿见的技巧，也不是个懦夫。每个他舔过的女人都不会遗憾。当然，他在这方面就是个他妈的 _天才_ 。

Rust的吻就是疼痛的啃咬，他捕捉到Marty的舌头时Marty的抬起手来抓住Rust的头发，把他的脑袋向后扯。Rust的喉结明显地突了出来。他的双眼后翻，张嘴呻吟着，让冷热交替的颤抖滑下Marty的脊背。Rust沉重地抵着他的大腿，几乎让他感到疼痛。

“你是什么？你是个该死的疯子。”

脖子被拽到发疼，Rust低吼着，似笑非笑地在吻的间隙哼笑一声。他的手还抓着Marty的手臂，因为出汗而打滑。Marty放开了他，额外又是一个耳光。Rust喘着气。Marty把他推向床垫，底下散了一地的书。Rust跪在床上，一半是因为失去重心，一般是出于自愿，又变成了坐姿。他抬头盯着Marty，对方正在拖鞋。他的眸子幽深，瞳孔放大，嘴巴微张。他无意识地揉着Marty的巴掌拍打到的部分。Marty刚脱完衬衫，Rust就伸手去解他的皮带。Marty抓住了他的胳膊：“转过去，”他说，“我不说他妈的第二遍。”

Rust听从了，他一跪下Marty就抓着他的手臂一把粗暴地扭到身后。他感到Rust的肌肉在用力但他默许了这一点。

“弯腰。”

这次他没有立刻回应，Marty按下他的上身，扭住胳膊，在床垫上半拖半推地让Rust只靠一只手臂掌握平衡。他几乎把Rust的手推到肩上，骨头发出了清脆的响声。他在床垫里呻吟。Marty跪下来，没有放手。“这样好多了，Rust，”他解开皮带，又有点费劲地解下Rust的。他微微坐起身。“抬起来，”他要求道，“脱掉裤子。”

Rust抬起身子。Marty抓着他的一只手让他难以保持平衡，但他依然没有试图挣扎，尽管他可以做到。他侧向自己一边，笨拙地褪下长裤和内裤。费力和欲望让他喘息不止。Marty用空着的手帮他，打开对方的双腿直到Rust不用弯腰就能保持跪趴，姿态疼痛又古怪。“够了。”

Rust没有抗议。Marty也不指望他会。他胡乱翻找着自己的裤子，在左后口袋找到了安全套，用牙咬着，脱下裤子掏出性器，不管不顾地用已经坚硬而湿润的柱体抵着Rust的臀部摩擦起来。他在通知对方接下来要面对什么样的事物。Rust的呼吸一滞，但没有呻吟。他在他身下颤抖。

Marty兴致高涨。他的血液在沸腾。他即将操入Rust Cohle。因为这个人，Martin的原则全都被狗吃了。实际上，如果你的搭档热衷自讨苦吃，信奉虚无主义，是个十足的狗娘养的混账，那么让他闭嘴再操烂他的屁股，并不会让你变成娘炮，相反，每个够坏的家伙都会为此心满意足。

“你在干嘛？”

“我不能不戴套操你。”

“不。”Rust试着伸手去抓Marty的手，但却只抓到了手肘。两只手都在身后让他无法支撑自己。他的脸埋进了床垫，“我很干净。”

Marty哼了声，从齿间拿下安全套。“你是个该死的瘾君子，Rust。干净才怪。”

“我保证。”他缩回右手，像是要结束对话，用前臂支起自己。鸟类纹身在昏暗的光线下移动。他的左手，手腕在Marty拳头的桎梏下发冷，一动不动。“并不什么乱搞。”

“就算我信你一回。但要是我不干净呢？”

“帮帮忙，Marty，闭上你的臭嘴，”Rust喘息着，“不操就滚蛋。”

Marty拉了拉那只胳膊。Rust嘶嘶喘息起来。“”别烦了，Rust，听见没？不住嘴我会弄断你的手。”他扔掉安全套，坐起身来把裤子脱到膝盖，依然不放开Rust的手腕。他用一只手拓张着Rust，让拇指尽可能深入地进入后穴，强迫性地，十分干涩。Rust的手臂抽搐着，向后推着身体，发出的声音听着像是Marty用膝盖全力踢着他的肚子。Marty朝上弯折Rust的手臂直到骨头啪嗒一声。

Rust呻吟起来，响亮，深深发自胸膛。他的手臂在Marty的抓握下剧烈颤抖着。这让他感到一阵快意冲下脊梁。

也许这才是重点。Rust天杀的受虐狂心理。他四处踢掉别人的牙就因为他希望有人会反击回来。把他的脑袋摔在地上，拿鞋跟折断他的手指，把他打得血流如注。把屌插进他的屁股，把他撕成两半。Marty马上就要这么做了。他之前忍过几次，但这回他不会手软。

“你猜怎么着，Rust？感觉如何？我本来可以可以对你好一点的。”她的手臂因为一直按着Rust而紧张得发疼。他拔出拇指，朝上面吐了两口唾沫。他没有让Rust心烦太久，只是保证自己的阴茎足够润滑到可以在拳头见顺畅滑动。Rust，上帝保佑他，一直闭着嘴巴因为知道一开口Marty肯定会折断他另一边手臂，或至少是手腕，操他妈的。

他插入了Rust，咬紧牙关，咒骂着。Rust紧紧夹着他，他继续推送着，阴茎厚实沉重，一手牢牢按着Rust的手臂一手放在臀上，因为他以为Rust一动自己就会高潮。该死的。这可真 _疼_ 。

Rust的呼吸变得破碎和压抑，但Marty得嘴巴变得很干，他一点也不在意Rust是不是感到疼痛。这不是他的错。Rust的背部硬得像块木板，脖子僵硬，头低垂着。Marty发现他的背抵住了自己。他放开了Rust的手腕。Rust还没来得及惊讶地松开拳头，就再次用好手抓住对方，疼痛的左侧胳膊抓着他的脖子。他比自己预计地更重地撞向Marty的性器。“你喜欢那样？”他喘息着，“哈，Rust？感觉如何？”他插了进去，第一次很浅，紧接着全力深入，让Rust制造出目前为止最大的声响。Marty知道自己光听着就能撸上好几个礼拜。“上帝，你知道你有多紧吗？”他笑了，因为他第一次抬头去看墙上的耶稣，就在Rust那张简直是个笑话的破床上方。

Rust扭着脖子，声音含糊嘶哑，仿佛醉得一塌糊涂，“你他妈听听自己在说些什么？”

“哦，我会让你见到那些该死的鬼魂。”

他很久没拿折磨Rust的方式折磨任何人了。Rust在汗湿的背心下乱成一团，头发也湿成了深色，他的腿和断了的胳膊都在颤抖。Marty甚至没费心按稳定的节奏进行，只是操干进眼前的躯体中，拉扯着迎合自己的抽插，打开对方。现在这变得容易多了，Rust不再完全紧张，不停制造着各种声音，介于呻吟和气喘之间，像是受了伤似的，像是有人狠揍而不是狠操了他一顿。但他的脸还被按在床垫里，屋里回荡着Marty的呻吟，以及身体撞击身体的单调拍击声。他不确定他有没有这样操过Maggie。或者Lisa，他现在正在这么做。

有一会儿时间里，他兴奋过了头。他不知道那究竟是什么感觉，但那充满了黑暗、暴力和残忍。Rust响亮地呻吟着。他试着跪着起身，朝后推送自己，而Marty已经恢复了神智，尽管只有一秒，他能肯定Rust是 _害怕_ 了。他在他身下颤抖，像是中了毒什么的，但没有停止移动，一直适应着混乱的节奏，呻吟喘息着。Marty不知道为什么Rust不开口发问，好像问了会越过什么的边界，碰我，Marty，Marty，求你，但Rust Cohle从不恳求，Marty也不打算无偿给他任何东西。

“操，Rust，”他说着，又说了一遍，“操，操， _操_ ，”

他终于射出来的时候，他觉得疼。真他妈的疼。他的下体麻木，快感窜下脊柱，扩展到整个背部，仿佛身上该死的着了火。他倒在Rust身上，咒骂着，节奏变得笨拙滑稽。Rust的腿，被困在那个姿势里，虚弱地颤抖着，无法支撑。Marty终于放开了他，阴茎还插在他的屁股里，就这么压着他。像是会有什么帮助似的。这毫无帮助。Rust躺在他身下，和他紧紧相帖，他把头转向一边，Marty能够听见他的喘息和呻吟。他的左边胳膊卡在两具躯体中间。也许他在用另一只手自慰，Marty说不好。他按着他的腹部，按着不知道是星座还是别的什么纹身下的疤痕，然后是Rust动作着、嶙峋的手。Marty一直抽插到自己软下来，感到疼痛为止。他的视线愉快地暗了下来。滚烫、疼痛的抽筋感扯着他的肠子。他的脑袋发昏。他不确定过去了多少分钟。现在轮到他出现幻觉了。

 

 

TBC


End file.
